For software development, integration and maintenance, there can be multiple users (e.g., programmers, developers, etc.) who create and change the software code. Such code may also be referred to as methods. Certain code or methods may be more important than others. For example, certain methods may be invoked or called more frequently than other methods, and have a greater importance.
Developers and users cannot efficiently analyze all the code or methods, especially for complicated and large software systems. In many instances, users and developers may have to rely on intuition as to the importance of particular codes or methods. This may be an inefficient and inconsistent implementation.
When the software system is released and maintained, changes to the code or method may occur. When codes or methods change, there can be a minor or major impact upon users and developers. It is helpful to users and developers to know which methods and codes have a greater importance, such that when a method or code changes, users and developers would know whether action is needed or not, or if action can be delayed.